


Kinktober Day 15: Somnophilia

by Lady_Loki666, microstargem



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape Fantasy, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loki666/pseuds/Lady_Loki666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/microstargem/pseuds/microstargem
Summary: WARNING: SomnophiliaAfter Solas leaves Lavellan he comes back every night while she sleeps. In his fantasy he uses her body as he pleases, in his dreams she only is a motionless toy.





	Kinktober Day 15: Somnophilia

He had left her, even took her arm, and she stayed behind; physically and mentally broke. He wasn’t able to forget her, his love for her was strong but not as strong as his wish to destroy this world. Although he would not turn away from his plans, he still searched for her every night, watching her sleep. He found some solace in the fact that she had a very deep sleep. He stood next to her bed, looking down onto her naked body; she still slept naked. She didn’t change much; she was still thin, her hair long. The only thing which destroyed the picture was her missing arm; he took it, and with it, her heart. Her chest rose in a steady rhythm, her nipples were pink and hard. With a movement of his hand, he removes the blanket and his cock twitched at the sight.

Her naked body heightened his arousal, and the fact that she didn’t respond made it even better. Solas licked his lips and opened his pants; freeing his growing erection. With a fast grip, he began to rub his cock, enjoying the strong pressure. In his wildest dreams, he would fuck her in her sleep, using the motionless body as he pleased. He would put his cock into her mouth, fucking the warm hole, and she wouldn’t even gag. He would fuck the skin between her soft breasts, squeezing them as he increased rhythm. He would wander down and ram his hard-on in her sex, not caring if she was wet or not because she was comatose, and wouldn’t react. The mage shivered, his cock twitched as the pictures of his fantasies lit up behind his eyes. Thinking about the last fantasy makes him nearly cum. The male Elf would penetrate her virgin ass, ripping open her hole, fucking her until emptied his load inside her. His cock twitches and he rubs it harder, with a growl he comes and empties his load over her naked and immobile body. He turns away and grins, knowing that he would come back. For now, he is leaving and just uses her body as a toy.


End file.
